As new diagnostic methods are developed, it Is necessary to evaluate their performance in a particular hospital setting. New blood culture systems which permit automated 24 hour surveillance of incubating blood culture bottles have been introduced. The BacT-Alert is the earliest model commercially available. We are currently assessing the advantages or disadvantages of this new technology for detection of sepsis in the Clinical Center Patients. Results will be compared to our current standard method, a lysis-centrifugation procedures (Isolator). This study will require several hundred positive blood cultures In order to determine the sensitivity, specificity, advantages, and disadvantages of the different blood culture methods. Analysis of the time at-which cultures become positive when monitored every 10 minutes throughout the day should help us determine the clinical utility of continuous monitoring for the Clinical Center.